unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Riot Shield
The Riot Shield is a weapon in the game Uncharted 2: Among Thieves on certain multiplayer maps and on some single player chapters. When picked up, it disables the use of long guns and drastically slows down movement. The riot shield is impervious to enemy gun fire, but it is destructible by explosives.. Picking up a long gun weapon, climbing, or pressing triangle/circle drops the shield. Aiming while holding the shield leaves the player vulnerable to enemy fire. Enemies wielding the riot shield are difficult to kill: they can't be punched from the front and they can attack with a shield bump, which has a powerful stunning effect. The shield bump exposes the shield holder if it misses contact. Strategies When using the riot shield: #Melee with a shield bump to stun an enemy, then shoot them while they are down. #Keep moving (to avoid explosives) and use walls and barriers to your advantage (to minimize attack from the rear or flank). #Use aim sparingly since it exposes you to frontal gunfire. #Consider equipping the Turtle booster: see the Multiplayer Details. #Consider using a hand gun with lots of ammo capacity, i.e. use the 92FS-9mm, but not the Pistole because it has few shots. #Use it with a 92FS-9mm and have the infinite ammo and one-hit kill tweak for major killing. Don't attack a Sark (Face Mask Soldier) because they wield a RPG-7 or attack Heavy Troopers because of their armor and grenades. To attack an enemy holding a riot shield: #Use an explosion (grenade, RPG-7, Hammer, propane tank, etc.) #Shoot the very bottom of the shield: causing the riot shield to tilt down and expose their head, then shoot their head. #Shoot at their gun. #Melee attack from behind. #Shoot a barrage of gun shots to cause the enemy to fall backwards: you can attack their unprotected legs or run towards them, press the square button to run over them, and then melee attack from behind. Multiplayer Details While holding the Riot Shield, the Turtle booster increases the speed of a player movement in multiplayer. Riot Shield spawn points for each multiplayer map: *The Village: found inside the middle building of the map, surrounded by the four pillars, adjacent to the double grenade spawn. *The Temple: on the middle level of the map, it is set below the balcony at the top of the stairs leading to the lower level. *The Ice Caves: placed at the halfway point on the narrowest passage leading to the bottom of the stairs and Pistole resting place. *The Lost City: on the cliff side of the map, on the ground to the right of the sewers. *The Train Wreck: in between two train carriages on the opposite side from the elevated path. *The Plaza: lying next to the double grenade spawn ledge, outside the central temple structure entrance, in the center of the four lion statues. *The Sanctuary: on the ground directly above the grenade launcher spawn, adjacent to a Micro-9mm spawn. *The Fort: on the center line of the ground level, inside a big alcove. Category:Uncharted 2 Weapons Category:Uncharted 2